Halloween 1971
by VioletStella
Summary: A nice moment at home.


Post series. The story assumes that Carolyn and the Captain are not limited to kissing in dreams and that they have been testing that theory for quite some time.

Halloween 1971

The last of the motley assortment of vampires, werewolves, witches and hobos departed Gull Cottage; their Halloween revelry ended for the year. When Jonathan had asked his mother if they could host a Halloween party she was more than a little wary of the idea. She was certain their own resident ghost would not take too kindly to the idea of children on board his ship at all; let alone partaking in rituals he might consider disrespectful to the deceased. She had broached the subject with him very carefully and he had indeed balked at the idea saying that one ghost in the house was more than enough.

Jonathan was disappointed, but didn't let the decision interfere with his costume choice for the year. He wanted to be a sea captain for Halloween. This touched the Captain more than he would ever admit, so instead he acquiesced to the party. This provided the Captain with an unexpected benefit as Carolyn dressed up as well. A simple black dress and hat turned her from her everyday self into a classic witch. He rarely took his eyes off her all night.

Clean up was begun, but didn't last long as Carolyn noticed her young captain and southern belle (as Candy had gone along with the mid – 19th century theme as well) were yawning profusely. "All right you two, bedtime; it's been a fun evening, but tomorrow is a school day." They must have been more tired than she thought because they didn't protest. She tucked them into bed and was almost overcome by a wave of emotion over the current perfection of her life. The Captain noticed the change on her face but didn't comment in front of the children.

Back downstairs Martha was second guessing what possessed her to wear her Centennial clothes to throw a party; or more precisely why was she wearing them to clean up after the party. She wondered how women ever cleaned house dressed in floor length skirts. The Captain and Carolyn returned from the 'good nights' and between the three of them the mess was cleared away pretty quickly. Although Carolyn remarked wryly that the Captain had an advantage in transporting dirty dishes to the kitchen as he didn't have to actually walk.

He answered her with a very quiet aside, "the sooner we finish here; the sooner we can retire to our own chamber and…sleep." The emphasis he put on 'sleep' made her blush and even giggle. She looked up at him and smiled.

Martha was coming back into the parlor, saw that smile and decided that she was very tired herself and announced that any further cleanup could wait until morning and she was off to bed. They said their goodnights leaving Carolyn and the Captain alone in the parlor.

"What happened upstairs?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean something in your eyes changed and you brought your hand to your heart as you were walking from Jonathan's bed to Candy's. What happened?"

"Oh that. I was just lost in a moment of…bliss."

"Bliss?" He was surprised at the choice of word; it was an unusual way to describe one's own state of being, especially as she had said it so matter of factly.

"Yes, is it surprising that I am happy?"

"Not at all, your happiness is paramount in my mind; I just didn't know it had been so well achieved."

"It's nights like this that I hoped for when we moved here. A nice normal evening where the kids were free to be kids and forget the pain of the past. Everything I dreamed for us has come true. And not only have all my fears been calmed; I have found so much more than I ever thought possible. You have given all of us so much. We came here grieving; not sure what else life had in store for us. I wasn't sure I could hold us together. I was scared that I was running from my familial responsibilities. Frightened that something else would come along to tear us apart. I didn't know we'd find you, and you have been staunchly in my corner from the beginning. He started to interrupt. She continued, "I know what you are going to say, you always say I was strong when I walked through the door. Maybe there is some truth to that, but I know I've gained strength with each day we've lived here. And it was you who gave me that strength. You took our broken hearts and mended them in ways I would not have thought possible. I don't know what we would have done without you."

Her eyes were truly the window to her soul and the love he saw there humbled him. "Indeed you underestimate your importance to me. It is you and the rest of the family who made dreams come true for me that I never knew I had. For that I am and will forever be grateful."

It was at such moments that Carolyn wished she could throw her arms around him and kiss him. As that was not possible she had to content herself with the words, "I love you." It was far from the first time that truth had been spoken, and in relation to the intensity of the emotion she was currently feeling the words seemed pale and paltry.

"I love you too; from almost the very moment we met."

That did it. Her feelings were too strong tonight; the emotions were overwhelming her and she started to cry. Not heavily, just a tear or two escaping.

"Please don't," he always felt so helpless at moments like this; he wanted to put his arms around her and hold her close; but he couldn't.

"I'm not sad. It's just that everything is so right. Better than I ever thought it would be and I am basking in the joy. It's overwhelming…in a good way."

She dried her eyes as the next record on the turntable dropped down and Frank Sinatra started singing, "…that sly 'come hither' stare, strips my conscience bare, it's witchcraft…"

Carolyn's 'come hither' stare was accompanied by the words, "let's go make some Halloween magic."

"My Dear, your magic has always been particularly bewitching."

She beamed as they made their way upstairs.


End file.
